My invention relates to the area of pneumatic regulators for control of compressed air.
Use of compressed air in tattooing is well known. Compressed air is used to power a pneumatic needle which delivers a colored dye below the skin layers of a human body. A recent example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,546 issued to Hill.
The tattooing procedure utilizes the use of a variety of colored inks as well as using various needle configurations which deliver ink in differing patterns. The typical procedure is to use a first colored ink and thereafter, disconnect the needle, purge the system of the first colored ink, attach a new needle having a different ink and continue the tattooing process.
For many tattooing procedures, a second or third, etc. color or needle configuration is necessary. In these cases, time is wasted in bleeding pressure from the compressed air line, disconnecting the first needle, connecting a subsequent needle having a different color/needle configuration, and then re-pressurizing the line. This longer than necessary procedure results in a longer period of time the customer has to endure the sometimes painful process. Further, contamination can occur and needle replacement can often cause infection if proper sanitary conditions are not properly maintained.